


Only For You

by cleverly



Category: Glee
Genre: And supportive Blaine which is just the best thing ever?, Cheerio Blaine Anderson, Fluff, Jock Sam, Lots of Fluff and Cuteness Basically, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Swimmer Sam Evans, cheerleader blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Blaine watches one of Sam's swim practices, and cheering ensues.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just another cheerleader/jock fic that no one asked for! I just love this trope, okay?
> 
> Can be read as platonic or otherwise, but let's be real, it's definitely otherwise :)

Blaine lifts his duffle bag onto his shoulders, waving to a few of the girls as they made their way to the parking lot. Cheerios practice had ended early, with Coach Sylvester getting fed up and storming out, screaming about their “complete incompetence”. Because they hadn’t really done anything during their short practice, Blaine had decided to forgo changing out of his Cheerios uniform or showering, deciding to just do it when he got home. But, while the rest of the Cheerios made their way out of the school, to go home, Blaine makes his way towards the pool.

Sam had swim team practice at the same time that Blaine had cheer practice and he had agreed to drive the blonde home. With time to spare before his best friend would be finished, Blaine thought it would be best to go to the pool and watch the remainder of Sam’s practice. Blaine walks into the pool area, his eyes scanning around the room for his best friend. When he spots Sam, Sam had already seen him; he waves over, grinning. Blaine waves back, the sight of his friend smiling at him spreads a warm feeling through his chest.

Blaine makes his way over to the bleachers to sit down, pulling out his math textbook. Typically when Blaine needs to past the time until Sam’s practice was over, he would study. And by study, he meant watch Sam swim, while pretending to study. Blaine was forever grateful that when senior year started, the coach had asked Sam to try out for the swim team, after being impressed with his skills in the water when he was on the synchronized swimming team the year before.

Blaine couldn’t help his attraction to his best friend, couldn’t help but take advantage of the opportunity to watch Sam swim. Wearing those ridiculously tiny swim trunks, more like a speedo—Blaine was only human. Blaine pulls out his math notebook and calculator, his eyes never moving away from the pool for more than a few moments. If he was going to “study”, he had to make it look as convincing as possible. 

Ogling aside, Blaine had to admit that Sam was an extremely talented swimmer. His body, though toned and muscled, was incredibly lean, which allowed him to move through the water fast and gracefully. Blaine was impressed and so happy that Sam had found a sport that he enjoyed so much that wasn’t football. Although Sam claimed that he did enjoy football, it was clear to Blaine that he loved swimming a lot more. Turning his attention back to the practice, he watches as Sam speaks with the coach and one of his teammates. Sam nods at whatever the coach is saying. A moment later, Sam and his teammate—Blaine thinks his name is Andrew—make their way over to the edge of the pool, getting in position to dive.  
Realizing Sam was about to race, Blaine puts his work aside, his attention focused entirely on Sam. Sam puts his goggles on and gets into position, a look of determination on his face. A moment passes, when the coach yells “GO!”

Sam and Andrew dive into the pool, gliding under the water for a few moments before coming up and swimming. Blaine watches in awe as Sam races, moving through the water with skill and purpose. Noticing that most of the swim team was cheering the two boys on, Blaine joins in. 

“Go Sam, go!” Blaine screams, standing up. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouts and screams along with everyone else. Blaine cheers with the rest of the team and on lookers, perhaps a little louder than the rest, as Sam finishes first. 

Leaving his stuff on the bleachers, Blaine jumps down and runs towards the blonde, grabbing a towel on the way. 

“Sam, that was incredible!” Blaine exclaims, handing Sam a towel.

“Thanks, dude!” Sam smiles gratefully, taking the towel and running it over his torso. 

“Why were you guys racing like that?” Blaine asks. “I mean, I’ve seen you guys practice before, but never like that.”

“Oh, we’re beginning our training for the meet next month. The coach thinks I should be the anchor for our 100 metre relay; Andrew and I racing was her way of determining whether I’m up for the challenge or not.”

“From what I saw, you’re definitely ready. Congrats, man.” Blaine grins, patting Sam’s arm. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Sam smiles bashfully, clearly embarrassed but also pleased by Blaine’s praised. Noticing Sam’s discomfort at Blaine’s words, Blaine’s smile softens, before elbowing Sam in the side.

“So, is practice over now?” 

“Yeah,” Sam confirms, looking around to see everyone had begun packing up to go home. “Just let me go change, I can shower when I get home.”

Nodding in agreement, Sam walks towards the locker room as Blaine goes to pack up his bag. Blaine stands by the bleachers for a few moments, until Sam returns, now wearing a hoodie and jeans. 

“So, why was Cheerios practice cancelled earlier?” Sam asks, as they make their way out of the school.

“She claimed that we were a joke and sick to look at today. She stormed off the field, yelling at Becky to follow her. Just another typical practice with Coach Sylvester.” Blaine explains, shrugging his shoulders.

“Is that why you’re still wearing your Cheerios uniform?” 

“Yeah, I figured it was just easier to wear it until I got home and then changed. It’s not like I needed to shower, we didn’t exactly do much at practice.”

Sam nods in understanding, as they continue to walk towards the car. Sam bumps into Blaine’s shoulder, grinning. “You know earlier, you looked like my own personal cheerleader,” Sam continues as he places his arm around Blaine’s shoulder and pulls him closer to his side. “Can’t say I mind though, I feel special.”

Blaine looks up at Sam through his lashes, his heart fluttering at Sam’s words. The blonde meets Blaine’s eyes and smiles softly.

“But, I need you to promise me something.” Sam says, as they reach Blaine’s car.

“What?”

Sam grabs Blaine’s hands in his, looking serious, before whispering in Blaine’s ear. “Don’t go around cheering for any other jock, you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this laying about in my folder forever and decided to post it! Hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
